What in the World Did I Miss?
by bballgirl22
Summary: Stephanie goes away for a few months when Sasha come sin. WHat did she miss? WIll she and Carlos be able to fix it with the help of James? No Slash. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**What In The World Did I Miss?**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a request for JessieJBlast.**

_**Starts out like ''Stephanie goes away for a few months about after big time dance and you know how Carlos fell for Sasha right? Well Stephanie comes back to the palm woods & Carlos is just in big time trouble. But with the help of Kendall, James, Logan he can find a plan to get out of this love triangle? But this can break both of the 2 girls he's in love with hearts.**_

**So that's most of the request. It's going to be a two-shot. And I know some of the things don't follow what happened in Big Time Girlfriends, but oh well. Hope you like it and enjoy. Also, I am going to a post a Christmas BTR story soon. **

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairing: Stephanie/Carlos**

"Home sweet home!" I, Stephanie King sighed and took a deep breath as I walked into the Palm Woods Hotel, wheeling a suitcase behind me. I had been gone for a few months so I could direct my own horror movie. According to my agent, it was going to be a hit. It had been a lot of fun, but I was glad to be back. I couldn't wait to see my friends and…Carlos. Oh Carlos. I had missed him.

"Hey Mr. Bitters," I called to the grumpy manager as I passed by the check-in desk.

"Oh, uh, welcome back, Miss King," Mr. Bitters forced a smile after swallowing his mouthful of French fries. I shook her head good-naturedly with a smile and kept walking before pushing the elevator button, not wanting to carry my luggage up the stairs.

As things started running through my mind, the elevator doors opened and before I knew it, I was on the ground after being run over by someone.

"Carlos?" I questioned as I sat up, somewhat annoyed.

"Stephanie?" Carlos asked, stopping his tracks and turning back around to face me. "Stephanie, you're back!" Carlos cried out, running over to me.

"Yes, I'm back and on the ground," I said, pretending to be angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carlos sincerely told me. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as he looked up at me pleadingly.

"Oh, it's alright," I told him as he helped me up.

"So, Carlos, why were you running out of the elevator like a maniac?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, well you missed a lot! So, Gustavo hired this actress to date me and then break up with me to help me be able to sing a song, but apparently she ended up liking me for real. So she was up in the apartment just now and I told her I knew she was paid and she started freaking out and now wants to hurt me, and we…so yeah," Carlos smiled at me.

I smiled, but realized that he left something out when he said 'we.' I was going to find out what happened.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," I said before stepping into the elevator, waving, and watching him run off just as the doors closed. I had to find Kendall, or James, or Logan for that matter

About half an hour later, I had finished unpacking my suitcase and was on the hunt for the guys. I had found Logan, but he was with Camille and I didn't want to interrupt them. I also saw Kendall by the pool, making out with Jo and just walked away. Jo deserved to find someone who made her happy after what she told me about her rough childhood.

I decided to go check Palm Woods park and finally found James, looking into a mirror. I walked over to him and plopped down on the grass beside him, ignoring the look he gave me when I almost landed on his comb, which I did on purpose by the way. But, he doesn't have to know that, so let's just keep it between us, okay?

"Hey James," I greeted him with a grin.

"Hey Steph, welcome back," James smiled now and gave me a sideways hug.

"Thanks," I replied.

"So what's up? You didn't walk all the way to Palm Woods park just to tell me you were back," James asked.

"Oh, you think I didn't?" I asked innocently. James laughed.

"Whatever, now really, what's up?" he asked again.

"Well, I literally ran into Carlos-"

"OOOOOHHHH!" James interrupted me and I slapped his arm. "OW! Continue."

"As I was saying, he started telling me about Gustavo and how he paid this girl," I began.

"Sasha," James mused and I nodded, figuring that must be her name.

"Well, he explained and then said 'we…' and then he broke off and changed the subject. What happened?" I asked. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach and we were all eighteen now except for Katie of course, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Well, Stephanie, I don't really know how to say this…" James trailed off.

"James I can take it, just tell me!" I snapped, instantly regretting. His face showed me he understood and I took breath, waiting for him to continue.

"They…they did it, Steph. They slept together, but we don't know if she's pregnant. It's Sasha's fault anyway because she got him drunk and we really don't think he cares if she's pregnant or not because he didn't want to do anything until he was married," James explained hesitantly.

"Does he still feelings for her?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat as I thought about the purity rings all for guys had, which was one reason I wasn't worried about Jo and Kendall going too far, among other reasons.

"I- I'm not sure, Stephanie. I know he's furious at her. I know he didn't stop talking about you while you were gone. I also know that since she was his first, he's always to love a small, minute part of her, but no I don't think he does," James told me. I couldn't hold it anymore and just threw my arms around James and cried.

A while later, James offered to take me back to the apartment and make me hot chocolate and even promised to watch my favorite movie, which was a total chick flick, if it would make me feel better. I always was the closest to James in a brotherly way out of the guys. I had accepted and we were now in the Palm Woods lobby, ignoring the quiet sign Bitters held up as we passed by, laughing like idiots at what we had just witnessed. A group of kind-looking guys were walking by a bench where another guy was sitting and suddenly, he pointed at them and yelled "Bbbzzzzaaannnnntttt!" The guys screamed and ran off and it was hilarious.

As we passed the café`, we saw Logan and Camille talking and noticed they were subtly holding hands under the table. James and I exchanged glances and fist-bumped before passing the pool. Jo and Kendall were still making out.

"How long can they hold their breath? I mean seriously!" James whispered loudly.

"Oh hush," I gently scolded him. "Why aren't you with some pretty girl?" I asked mischievously

"I'm taking a break," James answered me smoothly as he pressed the elevator button.

The doors opened and we stepped in, waiting for them to take us to the floor of the guys' apartment.

"Your hot chocolate awaits, m'lady," James said in a horrible fake British accent. I giggled as he opened the door and walked in before stopping short.

Carlos was sitting on the couch, looking scared as Sasha yelled and screamed at him, jabbing him in the chest.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. There will be more Carphanie, I promise, but this just fit, so review and I hope you like it Jessie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: JessieJBlast, I am so sorry it tokk this long to get up the second part of the request! Hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoy it.**

I was frozen in my place as I watched Sasha scream at Carlos, looking like she was ready to hit him. His scared face looked so cute.

I guess James decided enough was enough because the next thing I knew he had pushed Sasha down into a chair and had an angry look on his face.

"Sasha, shut the **** up!" James yelled.

"No, James, she's right to yell at me. She's pregnant," Carlos whispered the last part before looking away from the death glare Sasha sent him.

"No, she's not right Carlos! You think we all don't know that she got you drunk at made you do it with her? It's her own ****** fault! Now, you! This is your own fault! You know he had a purity ring and that he didn't want to do anything! He was still hurt from the fact that you were paid! And you're the one who didn't use protection because he was drunk and didn't know any better! In fact, if I didn't know you at all, I'd assume you wanted to get pregnant! Now, get out of this apartment!" James screamed at the top of his lungs, flinging his arm in the direction of the door.

"You know what, James? You are an idiot! See you in court!" Sasha yelled before stomping out of the apartment and slamming the door.

"Court?" I squeaked, finally finding my voice. James was still fuming and Carlos was looking at me apologetically.

"Yeah, she wants to sue me for getting her pregnant," Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, well if she didn't want to get pregnant, why didn't she use protection? She could always just-"

"James!" I cut him off, not wanting to hear the words he was about to say.

"Carlos, don't worry. Logan looked her up online and she has criminal record of rape, so you're not going to be guilty," James sighed before looking between me and Carlos and walking into the room he shared with Kendall.

"Steph," Carlos said. I looked back at him, realizing that there were tears in my eyes. I was hurt that he had done it with some other girl, even if he was under the influence.

I moved toward the door, but he was faster than me and caught me by the arm, bringing me back over to the couch and sitting next to me.

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry," was all Carlos said before I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

As I cried silently, Carlos rubbed my back and explained everything that had happened in detail.

"Carlos, I understand, but-" I was cut off when his lips connected with mine firmly and he picked me up when he stood. I gasped quietly as he took me into his room and closed the door.

**2 weeks later**

"Carlos! Carlos!" I shouted as I raced across the Palm Woods lobby.

"What is it, Stephanie?" Carlos asked me with a smile as he caught me and twirled me around.

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly, suddenly nervous about telling him. I was afraid of the road ahead, but maybe we could do this together.

"What?" he said before pausing, scaring me. "That's great!" I sighed in relief as he said that.

"But, Carlos, I'm afraid. I can't do this alone," I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Steph, you don't have to do it alone. You'll have me, the guys, Camille, and Jo every step of the way with you," Carlos said softly. "I love you and I'd never make you go through this by yourself."

"Thank you and I love you, too, Carlos," I smiled as he gently pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. I still don't really have the slightest idea of what I missed while I was gone, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the present.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it again Jessie, and sorry it took so long.**


End file.
